Infinite Zoo (video game)
Infinite Zoo is an construction and management simulation video game developed by Behaviour Interactive, and published by Xbox Game Studios for Microsoft Windows, Google Stadia and Xbox One. Gameplay Infinite zoo is a spiritual successor to Planet Zoo and Zoo Tycoon, Players will be able to build a zoo with more than 50 animals at release. Animals, controlled by artificial intelligence, behave similarly to their real-life counterparts. For instance, wolves would adopt a pack mentality. Each species will have its own requirements and needs that players must satisfy. The game also features a story mode. Each animal has their own genome, which can be modified to change its life expectancy, size, health and fertility. The game also features a breeding system, and inbreeding would have negative consequences Main Menu * Single Player ** Continue ** New Game *** Campaign Mode *** Challenge Mode *** Sandbox Mode *** Training Mode ** Load Game * Opitons * Online * Credtis * Exit Classes Mammals Group I: Superorder Afrotheria * Clade Afroinsectiphilia ** Order Macroscelidea: elephant shrews (Africa) ** Order Afrosoricida: tenrecs and golden moles (Africa) ** Order Tubulidentata: aardvark (Africa south of the Sahara) * Clade Paenungulata ** Order Hyracoidea: hyraxes or dassies (Africa, Arabia) ** Order Proboscidea: elephants (Africa, Southeast Asia) ** Order Sirenia: dugong and manatees (cosmopolitan tropical) Group II: Superorder Xenarthra * Order Pilosa: sloths and anteaters (neotropical) * Order Cingulata: armadillos and extinct relatives (Americas) Group III: Magnaorder Boreoeutheria * Superorder: Euarchontoglires (Supraprimates) ** Grandorder Euarchonta *** Order Scandentia: treeshrews (Southeast Asia) *** Order Dermoptera: flying lemurs or colugos (Southeast Asia) *** Order Primates: lemurs, bushbabies, monkeys, apes, humans (cosmopolitan) ** Grandorder Glires *** Order Lagomorpha: pikas, rabbits, hares (Eurasia, Africa, Americas) *** Order Rodentia: rodents (cosmopolitan) * Superorder: Laurasiatheria ** Order Eulipotyphla: shrews, hedgehogs, moles, solenodons ** Clade Scrotifera *** Order Chiroptera: bats (cosmopolitan) *** Clade Fereuungulata **** Clade Ferae ***** Order Pholidota: pangolins or scaly anteaters (Africa, South Asia) ***** Order Carnivora: carnivores (cosmopolitan), including cats and dogs **** Clade Euungulata ***** Order Cetartiodactyla: cetaceans (whales, dolphins and porpoises) and even-toed ungulates, including pigs, cattle, deer and giraffes ***** Order Perissodactyla: odd-toed ungulates, including horses, donkeys, zebras, tapirs and rhinoceroses Birds * Subclass Neornithes * Infraclass Palaeognathae ** Order Apterygiformes kiwis ** Order Casuariiformes cassowaries and emu ** Order Rheiformes rheas ** Order Struthioniformes, ostriches ** Order Tinamiformes, tinamous * Infraclass Neognathae ** Superorder Galloanserae (fowl) *** Order Anseriformes, waterfowl *** Order Galliformes, fowl ** Superorder Neoaves *** Order Sphenisciformes, penguins *** Order Gaviiformes, loons *** Order Podicipediformes, grebes *** Order Procellariiformes, albatrosses, petrels, and allies *** Order Pelecaniformes, pelicans and allies *** Order Ciconiiformes, storks and allies *** Order Phoenicopteriformes, flamingos *** Order Accipitriformes, eagles, hawks and allies (taxonomists have traditionally placed these groups in the Falconiformes) *** Order Falconiformes, falcons *** Order Turniciformes, button-quail *** Order Opisthocomiformes, hoatzin (this enigmatic bird was traditionally treated as a family within either the Galliformes or Cuculiformes) *** Order Gruiformes, cranes and allies *** Order Charadriiformes, plovers and allies *** Order Pterocliformes, sandgrouse (this enigmatic group was traditionally treated as a family in any of three different orders: Charadriiformes, Ciconiiformes, and Columbiformes) *** Order Columbiformes, doves and pigeons *** Order Psittaciformes, parrots and allies *** Order Cuculiformes, cuckoos *** Order Strigiformes, owls *** Order Caprimulgiformes, nightjars and allies *** Order Apodiformes, swifts *** Order Coliiformes, mousebirds *** Order Trogoniformes, trogons *** Order Coraciiformes, kingfishers *** Order Galbuliformes, jacamars and puffbirds (these groups were traditionally treated as families in the order Piciformes) *** Order Piciformes, woodpeckers and allies *** Order Passeriformes, passerines Reptiles * Subclass Diapsida ** Infraclass Archosauromorpha ** Division Archosauria *** Subdivision Crurotarsi **** Infradivision Pseudosuchia ***** Magnorder Suchia ****** Superorder Crocodylomorpha ******* Order Crocodilia (Crocodilians) ** Infraclass Lepidosauromorpha *** Superorder Lepidosauria **** Order Rhynchocephalia (tuataras) **** Order Squamata (lizards, snakes) 'Amphibians' * Animals Infinite Zoo (video game)/Animals Downloadable Content Infinite Zoo (video game)/Downloadable Content Soundtrack * The Funeral - Band of Horses * Rip Tide - Vance Joy * We're Going Home - Vance Joy Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:Zoos Category:Videos Games Category:PC Games